


Time Loop

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Jace Wayland, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace is bored and does stupid things, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 9 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Valentine Morgenstern & Jace Wayland
Series: Spooktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 2





	Time Loop

It was worse the second time around.

Then the third, fourth, twentieth time.

Around the sixtieth time, he started to play around with it.

Jumping off the boat, sassing his captors, telling Valentine to fuck off.

He's even killed himself a few times.

He's gotten bored and maybe even over the trama after the hundredth time.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad-where I post original content- and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
